forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lego Batman
Lego Batman & Indiana Jones Movie 3 was released on October 3, 2008 Plot In the Batcave Bruce (or Batman) is singing Natasha Bedinfeild: ''Pocketfull of Sunshine ''when Indiana Jones comes in asking for Mutt. Bruce says that Robin and Mutt were having a gay sleepover. Robin comes in and asks Batman for some cash for Buger King, but Bruce says he's running low because of his crack habit, but states that he is now on wellfare. Mutt asks him nicely, so Bruce just give him the money so he would shut up. Then as they leave, Bruce says how much he wants to kill Robin At Buger King Robin and Mutt are eating and mutt says that his dad feeds him roadkill and less that a yard away is Irina Spalko and The Joker. They are plotting to kidnap Robin and Mutt, to get a randsom from Batman and Indy (little do they know they just care about Robin and Mutt). Just as Mutt and Robin were leaving, Irina and Joker attack Mutt an Robin and after a short fight, they capture them. After Being tied up, Irina informs them how they will be put up for randsom. Robin asks if they are working together, and Joker tells how they're a couple and how in love they are. Bruce and Indy are in the Batcave talking about probably some very nasty stuff before Joker tells them that him and Irina have Robin and Mutt in custody and if they dont pay them One Hundred Gazillion Dollars, then they dies. Bruce thanks them for taking Robin and Mutt off the'r hands, but Indy tells him that the people of Gotham will hate them. Then Joker says that he will use the money so that him and Irina cant take a cruz, and then he says that night people will die, and when he signs off, theres a message that says "Disconnected from the call because they suck. They both get in uniform and as thay leave Batman calls for Alfred. and says to hin as follows '" Alfred get your lazy ass over here. Were going to go get back Mutt and Robin, and while were gone make sure the Batcave gets completely clean. I want this thing f**king spotless, You understand you little motherf**ker? And dont hier and immagrant workers like last time. I want you to do the work, Alfred. I don't f**king care if you have athritis, or arthitis or whatever the f**k it's called. Do you understand Alfred. Do you understand.". Batman asks if Indy is ready, and he says he'll be right behind hhim. but not in a gay way. They take the batcycle to the villian hide out and star an all out brawl, messing up cars and houses, and falling of cliffs and shit and in the end, Batman and Indy capture Irina and Joker. Indy asks Batman what he'll do from there, and Batman says he's going to play his new video game. At the batcave, Bruce is playing Lego Batman. During the credits, Mutt just complains about how Indy and Batman forgot them and Robin tells him to shut up. This is the first sign of Robin's hatred for Mutt Cast NOTE: This is the first Forrestfire101 film, with other actors than Forrest. Video Lego Batman & Indiana Jones Movie 3 Category:Lego Batman Category:Episode